Twin Witches
by RJ Clevenger
Summary: What if you knew nothing about your life because your parents were dead and any other living relative that you knew of were too. What if while you were out of the country the only family you knew went missing. Follow the Rose and Bella on there adventures
1. Chapter 1: Gone

****Twin Witches:****

What if you knew nothing about your life because your parents were dead and any other living relative that you knew of were too. What if while you and your twin sister were out of the country to find more about yourselves, the love of your life and his family were taken, and you were the only one to be able to find them and return them to there normal lives. Follow Bella and Rosalie Swan as the venture to find themselves and there only family they know the Cullen's.

**Chapter 1: Gone**

**My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I am a twin to my sister Rosalie Lillian Swan, we are not identical I have my dad in me with the brown hair and eye color and Rose has our **

**mom blue eyes and blond hair, but that's all we know of our parent's they died when we were 4 and we were sent to live with our godparents Leah and Jacob Black. They knew **

**only little about our parents and were given place for me and my sister to search for answers to our past. So here we are on a plane heading home to Cookeville, Tennessee. Back **

**from Italy where we just found out that we were witches, and rare ones at that. It was rare for twins to run in the magical world and therefore we have special powers. They are **

**all interesting, when we were sad it would rain when we are sad and the sun shines when we are happy. There is a prophecy on us that says we are the ones who can change **

**Vampires back into humans. This is us and this is what we found out and so are life beings.**

**Our plane arrived in Nashville at 5:30 pm and we were due at the Cullen's for dinner at 7:30, it only takes and hour to get home but with Rose's driving it only takes about 45 **

**minutes. We arrive home in one peace and get ready to head just three doors down. It was ten minutes till 7:30 so we grabbed our coats and headed down to their house. When **

**we got there it was strange that the outside light was off, and no lights were inside, the door was unlocked so we went in to see if we could find out what was going on. We were **

**shocked at what we found the place was a total mess it looked like a robbery I called the police and they came out took are statements and finger prints and left. We walked **

**around the house there was nothing there not furniture no appliances nothing its like they up and moved without telling us. We went back home because it was about midnight and **

**we were tired from the jet lag and sad because our only family was gone. We got ready for bed took our showers and got in bed. I laid there what seemed like hours and I looked **

**at the clock and it was only 1:30 in the morning, I hear a small knock at my door and a second later Rose's head popped in trough my door, "I can't sleep, I miss Emmett and all I **

**can think of is what happen to him, can I sleep with you?", "Yea sure Rosie, that's all I can think about too, I miss Edward so much it hurts, he is my soul mate and being away from **

**him is like being without air. I can't live without him Rose we have to find them, you know we are the only ones who can find them the police are no help I can tell you that for **

**sure." " I know Belly I know I feel the same about Emmett, and you are right we are the only ones that can find them. So what do you think we should do first?" " Well, I think we **

**should get some sleep then tomorrow we are going back to their house and go through ever room and I will touch every surface to see if I can get a vision to try and see what **

**happen there." "ok sissy, lets get some sleep then get up first thing in the morning, I love you Bells." " I love you too Rosie, I love you too." Then we drifted off into dreamless **

**sleep because if we did dream I would hate to think what it would look like outside when we woke up. Tomorrow will be day one on our search for our only family and the loves of **

**our lives.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my new story, I know its short i think this one the chapters will be short. This story originally started as a reoccurring dream I was having and my best friend told me to write it. As you know and some other writers do the same but I see Bella as myself and Rose is one of my best friends and this is for her. Love you much sis. <strong>

**Please leave me a review, so I know what you think, look forward to your reviews. I'll get back to The Swan's and The Cullen's soon. **

**Thanks all: Rosey**


	2. Chapter 2:Vision's and Dr Appointment's

I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT. **_HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL MY READER'S. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Visions and Dr. Appointments:<strong>

**We got up this morning a little more refreshed and keen set on our task for today, we fixed breakfast and ate, and sat down in the living room, to set up what we would do today, we**

**were looking through all our newspaper clippings and pictures we were given on our trip, when my stomach growled again, so I put my had on my stomach and was flashed into a vision, it**

**was of me and Rose, it was 2 months from now and we were in some place called Forks, that's all I knew the place we were, and our bellies were big we looked to be about 5 months**

**pregnant, and then the vision ended, "What was it Bella, what happen?" "I just had a vision, and it was us and we were in some place called Forks, and we were 5 months pregnant,"**

**"What? Are you sure?" "yes, I am very sure." "well then lets get in the bathroom and take those test we have for just in case". We ran to the bathroom and took our test out from the**

**bathroom cabinet and took turns peeing on our sticks, after three minutes of pacing it was time to check our test and both strips said positive, so we took another one each, and after**

**another three minutes of pacing those were positive as well. "Um….do you remember the last time you had your period?" Rose asked me, "Um…ah….. I think it was the week before our ten**

**year anniversary to the guys, how bout you?" "Same. So how many weeks has it been?" "I'm not sure we need to check though don't you think?" she ran off to grab a calendar we always**

**marked down our monthly cycle's, "Um…..Bella it's been 12 weeks since our last period." "OK…UM….. I guess I'll go call the doctor and set us up an appointment, I know Dr. Prigg will be**

**able to get us in at the same time." "Your right." I called the Dr. and we were lucky enough that she had two cancellations back to back and she could get us in. The bad thing was was**

**that we had to leave immediately to get there on time. So we rounded up are stuff got in Rose's car and speed off to the Dr. we made it there just in time and was called back, we told her**

**the last date of our menstrual cycle which for living together the fell on the same day which was July 15th and it was now October 22nd, she let us know that we were 12 weeks along and**

**due May 19th 2011. We got our prescriptions for pre natal vitamins, made our next appointment then headed out to the closest Walgreens to drop off our prescriptions, and do a little**

**shopping for when it is time to travel. We dropped off our prescriptions at the pharmacy which would only take 15 minutes to fill, so we headed off to find us new suit cases and travel hair**

**supplies and tooth brushes and tooth paste. By the time we were done we were called back to get our med's and headed back to the house. We got home made some lunch then got on**

**the task that we set out to do this morning. We headed over to the Cullen house and I unlocked the door with my key that I had and walked in hand and hand so she could see what I**

**could see. I got nothing off every surface, we made our way up to the second floor to Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper's rooms. Still nothing, so we made our way up to the third floor to**

**Emmett and Edwards rooms, I got nothing in the hall way or Emmett's room. So I headed down the hall to Edwards room. We made it there and still nothing, so I headed to his bathroom**

**and it was like someone wiped the house clean after moving everything out. As I was looking around I noticed the door to the cabinet under the sink was slightly open, unaware to normal**

**eyes. I pulled it open and found a picture lying in the bottom of it. I pulled it out and got an immediate flash of a vision, all I could see was darkness, and screaming and pleading, and the I**

**heard Edward yell Bella I love you, and then nothing. Then it swapped into the next one, we were in Forks, Washington's welcome sign. Then I was forced back to reality. Rose and I**

**looked at each other then ran out of the house and back home. "At least we know where to start looking." Rose said. "Yea, oh did we go to Seattle on our trip?" I had asked here. "Yea,**

**we did. Why?" "Because we have a contact there who keeps track of everything in and out of Washington, who ever it is, has to be a vampire and the know about us and know about my**

**gifts. The only two things possible the could do to are family is one turn them or two kill them and in my thoughts they turned them hoping to start and army to get ride of us, ones who**

**want to stay vampires because of the power it brings them." "Your right Bells, everything we learned in the past few weeks on our trip has told us everything we needed to know about**

**these people. But it's late right now lets get some dinner head to bed and start with the phone calls tomorrow." So we went to the kitchen fixed dinner and headed off to take showers**

**and headed to bed. We got up the next morning and ate then settled in the living room to make are calls. When I noticed the date on my cell. "oh…..oh…it can't be." I jumped up and ran to**

**the calendar. "Bella Bella what is it?" "Today Rose Today is the 20th anniversary of how long we have know the Cullen's." I heard Rose gasp and then I turned and touched the date on**

**the calendar and was thrown into another vision. It was Forks again and this time we were come close to a beautiful house that was very extravagant. Then that was it. "Bella, what did**

**you see?" "It was a house in Forks, everything about this house screamed Cullen, I think that's where they are." "oh. Ok well get on the phone and call our contact maybe they can tell us**

**more." So I got on the phone and made my call to my contacted and she informed me everything I knew and a little more, I told her thank you and told her to tell every vampire she knows**

**that if they wanted to be changed back into humans send them are way, we need to practice and needed it soon. "What did she say Bella?" "She told me what I knew already that they**

**were changed and brought there, that's the only thing she knew about how they got there she didn't know who changed them or why just that they were vampire's and the two oldest**

**boys looked like the lost their best friend." "Yea that sounds like Emmett and Edward, so what else?" "she told me that Alice, had visions and Jasper can control emotions, and Edward is a**

**mind reader. She also said that the hardly ever leave there home only to hunt and they don't hunt people they just hunt animals. So I told her to let every vampire she knows that if they**

**was to be changed back to humans to come to us, we need to practice before we work on our family, I want to see if any vampire who has a special power maybe when they are human**

**we can let them keep that power. You know some may come in handy later on if need be." "Your right Bells we need loads of practice. Hey do you think that maybe you can talk to Alice**

**seeing as she has vision's and all, that man in London did say that you could speak trough your mind to those who have visions. Maybe if you get one of those shirts you borrowed from**

**her to see if that helps the connection. You will just need to tell her not to tell the others and think about other things around Edward, but knowing Alice that wont be a problem." she said**

**the last part with a giggle, I sat there for a minute and pondered over what she had said and knew she was right if I could get in contact with Alice I can find out what happen to them and**

**how they were taken. "Your right Rose, maybe with this if it works, we can find out what happen I'm sure she knows about us all ready and that she has been searching for us. I'll get**

**started on that after we have lunch the little baby here is saying he is hungry." I giggled, she nodded and we headed to the kitchen to get us some food, "So what do we do now while we**

**wait for the vampires to come and how do we know how long they will keep coming then stop for a break?" " I think I might be able to help with that, since I got a vision from the calendar**

**last time maybe it will work the same way you know?" "That may work Bells." So I got up and walked to the calendar again and placed my hand on it and was flashed into a vision and**

**smiled then came back and walked back to Rose who was still in the kitchen, "So what did you see?" "Well they will start coming and be here tomorrow and come every day for the next**

**two months, and the last one will leave the day before our next doctors appointment when we find out what the babies are, and then the next day we leave to head to Forks." "Sounds**

**about reasonable so that is how many weeks?" "That will be 10 weeks, so 2 months and 1 week. So that gives us enough time to practice." "Ok that sounds good so what do we do**

**now?" "Well I am going to go and grab that shirt of Alice's then we can go out to the upstairs balcony that will help too." "Okay, well hurry up and get the shirt and I'll meet you out there."**

**So I headed off to my room while Rose head off to the balcony. I quickly grabbed the shirt which was still hanging in the closet since I got it I hadn't wore it yet, and it still smelt like Alice. I**

**made my way back out to the balcony and sat on the patio couch next to Rose and grabbed her hand. "Well here it goes." She nodded for me to go on. I held Alice shirt close in my other**

**hand and closed my eyes and began to search. It didn't take long for me to find her she was alone and her eyes were closed like she was searching as well, I mentally looked over at Rose**

**cause I knew she would be right there with me, "Call to her she may hear you." I just nodded looked over at Alice and took a deep breath to call myself, she did look the same as before,**

**still beautiful as always but this time instead of her pinkish tone colored skin she was pale white. Her face showed sadness and the bags under her eyes indicated she hasn't feed in a**

**while. After a short moment of studying her. I finally got the nerve to call out. "Alice." I thought and she looked puzzled for a moment then turned her head in my direction, "Bella!" she**

**thought back to me and a smile spread a crossed her lips "Oh Bella and Rose its good to see you both." "Same to you Alice, know we are sure you know about us by now so why don't you**

**tell us what happen." We spent the rest of the day talking about what went on and that the vampire's that took them we doing what I thought already trying to destroy us, when they**

**figured out what they were trying to do with their new born strength they killed and burned the ones that took them and changed them, but they were only a few of many, we told her we**

**loved her and everyone else and told her not to tell the others about our talks and us coming up to change them back, and told her to think of other things while in the same house as**

**Edward. She let us know that it looked like Em and Edward were there but the mind in other places, she thinks it maybe us they are thinking of, it was night fall by the time we told her**

**goodnight and we loved her and would keep in touch within the next two month before our trip and she agreed to only tell Jasper we were coming and they would pick us up at the air**

**port in Seattle. We headed in the house and down to the kitchen for dinner and I made our guys favorite it only seemed right since we knew they still loved us no matter what and they**

**are only staying away to protect us. So we sat down and ate lasagna headed upstairs and for showers and bed, we need our rest before the first group of vampires showed up and they**

**were all coming in car's since they knew that they wouldn't be able to run back home if they ran to us, and there were a few rules to be put down too. With that thought we drifted off into**

**happy dreams of our future with our guys and our babies, and I couldn't wait to see Edward again and with that on my mind I sighed out "I love you Edward," and I heard Rose next to me**

**say "I love you Emmett" and then nothing else but peaceful sleep.**

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter I love Review's it may take a little while to get a chapter up, I don't have internet at home, so i write my chapters at home on my laptop then come to my mom's when i can to use her internet to upload. Tell me what you think.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3:Babies and Trip's

**_I Do not own the twilight character's just the plot thanks for reading._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:Babies and Trip's<strong>

The past two months have been hectic, vampires come and leaving as human's, we have perfected changing them back as long as we hooked them up to heart monitor's and hooked them

up to iv's to get them hydrated, as soon as they were changed back. We also perfected how to let the ones with power's keep them as long as they had good intention's and me being

the one and only to be able to tell if they had good intention's or not and most of them did have good intention's the ones who didn't, didn't get to keep their power's. The last bunch left

yesterday afternoon and we were able to sit down and relax. We have been keeping good contact with Alice on night's while the vampire human transfer's were being under watch after

there change back. That's the only way we could take them, a dozen would come in the morning be change by noon and on the heart monitor's and iv's till in the morning, we also gave

them a slight sedative to help them relax and recoup over the twelve hours the need to get back to human shape, most of them didn't know how to be human again and stayed longer

than the other's, one clan for instance was the Denali clan. They were a normal family before the Volturi foresaw what the Kate's powers could be so they turned the whole family Eleazar,

Carmen, Kate and Tanya Denali. Kate being the oldest out of her and her sister she was 19 at the time of her transformation and her sister was 18. They had their whole lives a head of

them, they were changed back in the 1900's and were both in new relationship's that were headed for an engagement when one night they were met by the Volturi on their way home

from a family's house who was nearby Aro immediately new what Kate's power's could bring so he changed them all to add to his arm, what he didn't expect was Carmen also had a power

she could keep tie's between clan's and was able to keep her family together and they escaped together and have been on the run ever since, Kate's power was that she could send an

electric current through her body and shock someone and if she held them long enough she could kill or do serious brain damage. They were such a good family and the sister's were very

loving toward me and Rose. To be honest I think Tanya was a little afraid of Rose, they had mentioned running into the Cullen's not long after they had killed James and Victoria, Tanya

spouted off that she had tried to get Edward's attention, but he would not pay her any mind and then she turn her sight on Em and that's when Rose snapped I swear I could see the fear

in Tanya's eyes. "Those two belong to me and my sister you stay away from them, the babies that swell are bellies are their children, and the reason why Edward didn't pay mind was

because Bella is his soul mate and has been since the day the Cullen's moved in when we were 5, and the same goes for Emmett and me, so I would stop talking about them right now!" I

can remember to this day the venom that leaked from her voice. This happen two day's after their change and ever since then Tanya has been kissing the ground that Rose's walks on.

Carmen head given Tanya a stern look that day that said _"you better apologies to those girls NOW!". _So she did profusely I forgave her know that she didn't know they had met their soul

mate's. Rose on the other had decided to have her fun and teach her a lesson, it took her three weeks to forgive Tanya and they have been friends on good term's. When we had told the

Denali's that are god parent's were still out of the country watching over the first change we ever made to make sure it stayed permanent, and they had the morning before the first group

arrived to tell us that it was looking to be permanent and that they were ready to head home, so I just told them to stay until the last vampire left and so the Denali's decided to stay until

our god parent's came home, in which they were due any time now as I look up at the clock from my internal ramblings and they were due to walk threw the door at any minute they were

going to our Dr's appointment with us, they were more like parent's and we called them mom and dad any way. Leah and Jacob Black were the best parent's we could ever ask for and

they were going to be great grandparents. They would also leave with us tomorrow to head to Washington, and the Denali's would be headed back to Alaska to continue their life's now

as human's the girls were going to apply for college and hope to move to Seattle for school and they were both going in to be lawyer's like their father, and he was planning on starting his

own firm in Seattle. They wouldn't be moving for another couple of months and promised to stay in touch. I was sitting in the living room and I heard their car pull in the drive. I carefully

got from my seat and yelled up the stair's "THERE HOME ROSIE, MOM AND DAD ARE HOME." I was so excited. Leah and Jake, were now in their mid-forty's and we still called them mommy

and daddy when they or we were away for a long time. Rose came down the stair's to met me and we stood in the living room close to the door and waited for them to come in. The door

knob turn and mom walking first followed closely by dad. "mommy, daddy." Rose and I squealed at the same time and ran to them for hugs. I ran straight to dad and Rose to mom, I was

more of the daddy's girl and always was he was the only one who could calm me when we were little and the only one that really understood me. "girl's I've missed you sooo." mom

squealed, as she pulled me from dad and looked us both over. "You two are absolutely glowing, you look amazing." "Mom's right girl's you look great." "Thanks mom and dad, you look

great too." At that moment the Denali's walked in. "Mom, Dad this is Eleazar, Carmen, Kate and Tanya Denali. They helped with taking care of the vampire's after they became human

again, and they helped us eat right and rest when needed." Dad reached his had out to Eleazar, "Jacob Black and this is my wife Leah. We are very thankful to you for helping our girl's

while we were away." "It was no problem Mr. Black are daughter's look up to your girl's even though they are well older than your girl's but our girl's were still in the state of mind of

teenager's, so they have helped our girl's grow up." Eleazar said beaming at his girl's as he end's his sentence. "Please it's Jacob, and I'm glad our girl's could help your's in return to them

helping our girl's." Eleazar nodded his head in agreement. "Um. I hate to break this up but we are due for our appointment in 45 minutes then we need to go now." Rose states, "Ok Ok.

We will be back in about an hour or so, then we will ordered take out, I'm aware you are headed home the same when we head to Washington correct?" Mom asked, "Yes, we head back

when ya'll do, take out sounds lovely," Carmen smiles at my mother. We turn and head out the door to the car. We arrive at the Doctor's office on time and check in. We are called back the

within ten minutes the doctor does the usual check up and when she is finished, she smiles and say's everything looks amazing, "so are you girl's ready to see your babies and find out

what you are having?" we nod eagerly, "Our parent's can join us right?" I ask, "but of course I will go get them now while you head over to the ultra sound room the tech should be

waiting for you inside." We get up and get dressed and head over to the next room, and get on the bed's that have the ultra sound machine in between them and wait mom and dad come

in moments later and dad sits on my left while mom sit's by Rose on her right, the tech come's in and greets us. "ok girl's this on will take a little longer and I know you want to do this at

the same time so we are going to scoot the beds further toward the wall and bring in another machine and tech in, it will be quicker but still long it will only take as long as if it was only

one ultra sound being done today, is that ok?" she ask and we nod our ours and she leaves and comes back moments later with a second machine and another tech. Her badge say's

Irina, while our normal tech is Maggie. They get the machines set up and Maggie works with me while Irina works on Rose, they sat down, put gel on our bellies then began taking

measurements, they said everything looked good and the babies were growing accordingly "So ladies would you like to know what you are having?" we nodded eagerly she turned and

looked at Rose's screen and smiled widely, "Rosalie, you are going to have a girl, would you like a picture?" She nodded in return with a smile and tears in her eye's, mom and dad were

the same and I could feel mine coming the same. "Are you ready Bella?" "Yes" she turned and looked at my screen for a moment then turned and looked back at me, "Congratulations Bella

you are having a little boy, So the same on the picture as your sister?" I nodded my yes and had tears streaming down my face as I looked at my dad and his face shown the same. "Well

my girl's looks like you will need to paint the nurseries one pink and one blue." He smiled at us all we could do was nod. As we walked out with pictures in our hands drying our tears. This

will be the best surprise we can give our men when we finally get to them in the next few days. We finally pulled up at the house and got out and got to the door and was hit with the

smell of lasagna my mouth watered at the smell, next thing I know Tanya and Kate come bonding in the room with questions, "So what are you having?" they asked at the same time then

giggled. Rose cleared her throat and held up her ultra sound picture and said "This is Lillian Rose Cullen, aka Lily." she had the widest and proudest smile I have ever seen, then everyone

turned to look at me, by this time Carmen and Eleazar had joined us. I held up my ultra sound and said. "Say hello to Anthony Masen Cullen." I tired my hardest not to well up with tears

as I said the love of my life's middle name and his mothers maiden name as his middle. I receive and awe from Kate, Tanya, and Carmen. While mom and Rose gave me a sympathetic smile

know all to well who he is named after. "Well everyone dinner is ready if you all are ready to eat. The girl's told us once that lasagna was their and there guys favorites and I only thought

that seeing how in 48 hours they will be reunited with those loves and I thought it fit to make their favorite." Carmen said with a smile. "That is wonderful Carmen thank you for making

dinner while we were out, I sure the girls are grateful for dinner but they are taking in a lot at this moment so if they don't properly thank you please don't see it as offensive." Mom said

with a smile, "No don't be silly, I understand deeply how they feel, if anything happen to the love of my life I don't know what I would do either, oh Bella darling you told me to remind you

to get in contact with Alice this evening, to let her know and so you can tell her to stay away from the Cullen house so they can pick you up the day after you get there." "OH yes, thank

you so much Carmen I almost forgot thank you so much for reminding me." I say as I hug her and I also give her my thanks for making dinner and being here with us after they were

changed back. Rose hugged her and thanked her for dinner as well, and we made our way to the dining room. Dinner was very good as we filled ourselves up. I knew Anthony was full

because he was still and I knew that he was asleep. One good thing about my boy was that he was up during the day and sleep at night. I would be thankful for this when he is born.

Rose and I took are plates into the kitchen and made our way up stairs to the balcony. It only took me a minute to connected to Alice for she was already waiting for us, I relayed the news

about the babies and their sex and I also told her their names in which when I told her my and Edward's son's name she cried. Since we would get into Seattle late we would stay the

night in a hotel then Alice and Jasper would pick us up at 9:30 the next morning and they were also going to stay away from the Cullen house as well, she let me know that Edward was

getting suspicious about her behavior and she was having to stay away more often and when they go on hunts she would have to go with Esme and Carlisle, we told her good night and

told her we would see her soon and that we loved her. We went in and went to my room, Rose was still sleeping with me, it was easier on the both of us this way. We drifted off as soon

as our heads hit the pillow's. We got up early the next morning and went down stair's to the kitchen and we fond mom making pancakes and eggs and bacon for breakfast, and we said

good morning and kissed her before we sat down at the breakfast bar. "so are you girls excited about the trip today?" "Excited and nervous I think." Rose said, "what do you mean

nervous? Girls its not like you are just meeting Edward and Emmett, you've know each other for 20 year's. What's got your nerves all up?" "well its not the meeting each other again, it's

we just hope that they will want to be changed back. We know that Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle want to be changed back but we are unsure about Edward and Emmett, they don't

speak to the rest of the family. If they are not in the room, looking at old photo album's of us they are out hunting together, they spend so much time moping and brooding that no one

knows what they want." I say to my mother giving her a sad smile I see Rose do the same out of the corner of my mind. "Well girl's I'm sure that once they see you and know what you

can do and know that you are caring their children, they will want to change and be with you forever. Girl's your father and I love you so much and we know this trip will be a lot on you but

if it wasn't for the best then we wouldn't let you go. This trip will bring you all back together and closer than ever never forget that those two boys love you more than you own lives. Now

eat your breakfast we leave here at noon our plan leave's at 2. Oh and we are flying first class compliment's of a one Alice Cullen, she wanted you two to relax while caring her niece and

nephew. Her word's not mine. Oh and before you asked she called this morning that's why I am up so early." She smiled as she went back to putting food on plates and setting them on

the table, and two plates full in front of me and Rose, everyone trickled in slowly to eat their breakfast. "oh it feel's so strange to sleep again but I love it and wouldn't ever take

advantage of it again." Kate say's with a giggle we all join her in giggling while her parent's and sister nod in agreement. When we finish mom does up the dishes while we go up and get

dressed for the day, we already packed that was done last night and our bag's are safely in the car where dad put them after we were done packing. He said he wanted to make sure we

didn't for get anything. Rose and I just laughed at him and shook our heads. After we were dressed we all made our way out to the car's, us to dad's BMW and the Denali's to there rental

car and we all headed off to the air port. We arrived in time and checked into our flights and we walked toward the gate's we had to part way's from the Denali's and go in the opposite

direction. "Visit soon and please call and you both have our email. So we expected to hear from you." I had said to Tanya and Kate, they shook there head's unable to speak afraid it will

make them cry as they fought off their tear's. We hugged them all and parted way's. we get to our gate just as they call for first class to board so we are first inline and get on the plane

and get in our seat's Rose and I together, mom and dad's seat right behind us. With in thirty minutes we are in the air and on our way to Seattle, hour's later we land at Sea tac get off

the plan and head to luggage claim to get our baggage, then off to find a taxi to take us to our hotel for the night. We get there get checked in to a two bedroom suit and head up to our

room. Rose and I bid mom and dad a good night and head off to our room, we crawl into bed and drift fast asleep excited for the next day to come and hoping and praying that it will be in

our favor. I rub my belly whisper a good night to my son and silently a good night to his father. Hopefully tomorrow will bring be great joy. And I am looking forward to it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well I hope you all liked that chapter, looking forward to reviews, I try to make my chapter's long and at least over 1000 words so I hope you enjoy and please review. <em>**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting's and Change's

**_I do not own the Twilight Character's Just the plot, thanks for reading._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Meeting's and Change's:<strong>

**I woke up bright and early the next morning knowing I only had an hour and a half to get ready before Alice showed up, Rose and I took turn's using the shower. We got dressed **

**and ready for the day, and sat down to eat breakfast with mom and dad. I guess they knew we would be hungry because they ordered a whole lot of room service. Just as we **

**f****inished up there was a knock on the door and I knew it was Alice it was 9:30 on the dot. Very punctual. I opted to not open the door and was very cautious on what I touched **

**because I didn't want a vision to see how today turned out good or bad and I also grilled Alice two weeks ago about telling me what she see's happening today. I wanted to know **

**with every being in me but I knew I couldn't handle it if it were bad. Dad got up and walked to the door and opened it. "Good morning Alice it is so good to see you after all this **

**time." Alice envelops dad in a hug only after I reminded her that she has vampire strength so she would need to tone down the hug. "OH.. Jake, Leah it's good to see you." "Same **

**to you Alice, and honey just because of this little mishap doesn't mean you have to stop calling us mom and dad if you would like to still do that, we've known you nearly all your **

**life, and you like our daughter along with your brother's. We still love you sweetie, and after today we will get a warmer hug from you instead of this cold on. That goes for you to **

**Jazz we still love you as well." "Thanks momma B, that really mean's a lot to me I don't know what I would do if we couldn't live without you guy's thank god for the gift of Rosie **

**and Bell." Alice said the last part looking lovingly at me and Rose, in which we smiled in return, after hugging our best friend and Jazz in which he was like a big brother instead of **

**our best friend's boyfriend. "OK Ali, are we ready to get this show on the road I am sure you are more than happy to get back to momma and daddy C, we are looking forward to **

**seeing them, just nervous about the guy's aren't we Rose?" She just looked at me and gave me a sad smile and a nod, "Well you guy's wouldn't be nervous, if you would let me tell **

**you how it goes today." "NO Alice absolutely not, we need to have a strong head today and don't need any distraction's, bad enough we know you told mom and dad," She look's at **

**me shocked. "Did you for get about the link we share now, I can tap into you any time I want, don't worry though I didn't hear what you said I just know that you told them." she **

**give's me a sly smile and look's at mom and dad who are looking more uncomfortable at the conversation goes on. "Well guys lets go and get this show on the road, we need to **

**check out get our luggage in Alice's car. Oh and stop making mom and dad uncomfortable." Rose said the last part with a little giggle, God I loved my sister always the take charge **

**kind of girl if she wasn't we'd still be sitting here instead of heading out to the car, Jasper was quiet the hole ride, I knew what he was doing he was concentrating on calming mine **

**and Rose's nerve's, it was a lot harder since we weren't normal human's we had power's the enveloped themselves around us and he was trying to cut through it to calm us, it was **

**working too because I could feel it coming through. We pulled up at the Cullen's house and Alice and Jasper were on alert to think of anything but us, we had the luck of Edward not **

**hearing our thoughts mom and dad were the same since the were of native American tribe we had it tested in Italy. We get out of the car. Jasper and Alice immediately went in the **

**house at vampire speed to warn Carlisle and Esme so that there thoughts were else where, we finally got to the open door at pregnant speed in which at 5 month waddling accurse **

**during walking, Alice gave us an annoyed look and I just rolled my eye's at her. We walked in the house and was greeted by Momma and Daddy C, "Momma C, Daddy C, it's great to **

**see you again." I said as I hugged them both, Rose said the same, "What are you doing here, Mary Alice Cullen is this were you have been all this time?" "UM… no momma we've **

**been in the state of Washington just not here, I've been in contacted with Bella, but I couldn't come home because of cranky one and two up stair's." "Ok your right, so Bella, Rose **

**what brings you and your parents here?" Esme asked us, we still had our winter coat's on so they couldn't see anything, and I know they couldn't hear the babies heart beat **

**because we've had so many vampire's around us in the past two month's we began asking them all if the could hear the baby's heart beat and which they all replied no. "Well, let **

**us take our coat's off and you can see why we are here, but please please please, just keep your mind's blank no matter what you do." "ok" is what Esme answered. We turned our **

**back's to them and took off our coat's and handed them to Alice, then we both turned back around and grabbed each other's hand for dear life. We heard a gasp from Esme and got **

**a most happy smile from Carlisle, so he apparently put two and two together and knew the babies, Rose and I were caring were his grandchildren, "Are…Are…Are they Edward's **

**and Emmett's?" I rolled my eye's at Esme. "Of course they are we got pregnant the week before we left for our trip, when we got home is when we realized we were two month's **

**late and we went to the doctor, and she had told us that we were 12 weeks along, in which we had gotten pregnant on our ten year anniversary, and we are due May 19th. Which **

**is only 4 months away, we went for our check up's the day before we got on the plan to head here and we know what they are, we want to tell you all together with Edward and **

**Emmett, of course Alice already knows, we've been in contact and in which we will explain how and why we are here and what we did on our trip, in which it will go trip first, **

**babies second, what we have done for the last two months and why were are here, so if you don't care will you call the boy's down please, OH and Alice get us a blanket to cover **

**up please, we are going to save telling the boy till after the trip story is over." I looked up at Alice from the couch in which she gave me a nod and a smile, she was off and back in **

**no time. "Edward, Emmett will you boy's come down here please we have visitor's," Esme called up the stairs she didn't even have to yell because they would hear her even if she **

**whispered. We heard a bunch of grubbing then two set's of feet trudging down the stair's. "What's up mom?" Emmett asked, but stop's when he clear's the living room door when **

**he see's me and Rose sitting on the couch, I know he is speechless, "Yeah mom what's going…." He stop's mid sentence and his eye's lock on mine, "Bella? What what are you **

**doing here?" "Please Edward would you and Emmett sit down we have something to explain to you. So please come sit." He just nod's and drag's Emmett to the couch opposite of **

**us. Emmett was still in a daze to Alice walked up behind him and slapped him on the back of the head, which finally brought him out of his stupor. He sake's his head. "What are you **

**guys doing here I don't understand?" "Don't worry Emmett why you were in your stupor, we told Edward to sit you guys on the couch while we explain what's been going on with **

**us." Rose say's sarcastically at Emmett. He looked as though he got a boner in his pant's when she said that, I just rolled my eye's at the two and began our story. "Ok so you all **

**know that we were going on a twelve week trip a crossed the country to find out more about us and our parent's, well we found out the most in Italy, we found out that our **

**parent's Renee and Charlie Swan, were of the magical sort, our mother a witch and our father a wizard, when our mom got pregnant with us it was an oddly shock to the wizarding **

**world, the has never once been twin's in the magical world of witch craft and wizardry, mom and dad came a crossed an old prophecy that was stored in grandma Swan's attic, the **

**prophecy said, that there was a big change coming to the world of magic and it was that of two twin baby girl's that would have the power to do almost anything, and would bring **

**the magical world back to it original place and make everything balance once again. The prophecy also said, that these twin girl's would be able to change vampire's back into **

**human's and allow those who have power's and as the girl's see fit, can keep their power's when they are changed back into human's. This prophecy also stated the vampire world **

**will be turn upside down and that some clan's would not like this new magical power of the twin's and would try to destroy them. Mom and Dad were are god parent's after we **

**were born, Renee and Charlie sent us to live in Tennessee with Jake and Leah, to keep us safe and to let us grow up with no problem's in life. They knew when they would face this **

**clan they would not be able to defeat them, they knew that we were the only answer for both the human and magical world to stop this vampire clan from taking over the world. **

**We spent day's fooling with our power's, going through Renee and Charlie's stuff and making allies with everyone we can in both worlds, we had tried the vampire changing once **

**while in Italy and it worked, mom and dad stayed with the new human to make sure the change did not go wrong and that they were permanent in which it has and the person was **

**able to stay the way she was and not change back and the effects of our spell did only good and didn't wear off, in which mom had called us about three weeks after we came home **

**to let us know they were good to go. This end's the first part of our story, now the question is Edward and Emmett, know that you know about us and what we are, what do you **

**want to do? Do you still want to be with us or not?" I said to them and grabbed Rosalie's hand expecting the worse, she squeezed back to let me know she felt the same, we looked **

**up at Em and Edward and waited for a response, they looked at each other then back at us. "HELL YES WE DO!" they practically yelled at us. "Bella I love you more than anything **

**in this world I could careless if you are a witch or anything else for that matter, if your gift could bring us back together I will do it in a heart beat." Edward said to me with the **

**most largest smile and love in his eyes which spread through out his face. "Same goes for you to Rosie, I can't live with out you these past few month's have been hell for me and I **

**don't think I could let you walk out that door and never be in my life again." Emmett said to Rose with the same look as Edward. "Ok then, now on the second part of our story, **

**boy's what do you plan for our future?" They looked at each other then back to us, Edward started "Well marriage for one thing." "Yea and children for another, that's all we have **

**ever wanted with you two, you're the love's of our lives' I guess we loved you since the day we met you those 20 year's ago, you are our everything we could never leave you **

**two, and Bellsie, you are like my little sister, and the same for Edward to Rose, you guys are our everything." Emmett said smiling at me, "Well what if we have to skip the first one **

**would that still be ok?" "Of course Bella if we end up with a child before we get married hell we will marry you before the baby is born, everything will still be the same we love **

**you that's all that maters. Why do you bring this up?" I look at Rose then back at the guy's "Well how about 4 month's from now?" Rose asks. They look at us confused then back at **

**each other, "Oh Bella and Rose just stand up." Alice say's trying to get it out of us already, we look at each other and nod, we grab each other's hand toss the blankets aside when **

**mom and dad stand in front of us to help us up, when we are finally on our feet, mom and dad move to stand on either side of us and hold our other hand, "What we mean is, does it **

**matter that we will be parent's 4 month's from now?" They look us closely and realization crosses their face's they look at each other, their parent's, our parent's at Alice and **

**Jasper then back to us. A huge smile spread's across their face. "Oh my god, I'm going to be a daddy?" Edward asked, Emmett nod's his agreement to the question, "Yes you both **

**are going to be father's we are do May 19th, "I would touch your belly Bella, but I don't want my cold hand's to jar the baby" "Edward you vampire cold hand's wont bother the **

**baby plenty of vampire's over the past two month's have touched our bellies." "What are you talking about Bella?" Oops I knew I forgot something, "Alright the rest of the story, **

**then we will tell you the sex of the babies and their name's, as long as you com sit with me Edward." "you too Emmett." they nodded and came and helped us sit down and sat next **

**to us with us in the middle. Edward placed his hand on my belly and in that moment the baby kicked him, "The baby knows you are it's daddy," I smile up at Edward and he smile's **

**at me in return and place's a kiss on my forehead, "OK Bella finish the story, I want to know what my grandbabies are going to be." Esme say's to me, "OK Momma C. Alright when **

**we returned we went to your house like we planned for dinner when we got back, when got to the house we found everything gone, we went to the mail box to see when was the **

**last day mail was not taken out and found it full and each dated for the day's before the last letter we came to was dated for the week before, so we knew you had been gone for a **

**week. We called the police and had them sweep the place, they got our statement's and the neighbor's everything in the house is gone, the vampires who took you took everything **

**in the house but forgot the mail, it was late by the time the police left, and we knew that we would go back the next day and touch the surface's of the house to see if I got a hit on **

**anything, see when I touch something I can get a vision on what has happen their or what has happen in the past and what is going to happen in the future, so we locked up the **

**house knowing I still had my key to your place so we went home, went home, then next day, we went back to the house and I let us in and held Rose's hand. The thing is when we **

**hold hands and I get a vision she can see it to. So we went through the entire house and got nothing, we knew whoever we were dealing with had to be vampire's and they knew **

**my power's and knew how to get around them. We went from the basement to the main floor, to the second floor, then finally to the third floor where the guest room's and Edward **

**and Emmett's room's were, we got nothing from the guest room's or Emmett's. We went into Edward's room and still found nothing, we went into his bathroom and still nothing, **

**until I saw the cabinet under the sink partly open, so I opened it and found a picture in their, I'm not sure how it got their, but I pulled it out to look at it, and it was a picture of me **

**and Edward the first day we met when I had fallen and scraped my knee and he kissed me on the cheek. The moment I recognized it I was hit with a vision, it was dark and I could **

**hear screaming, the last thing I heard before the vision ended was Edward, saying that he loved me and that was it of the vision. So we knew we had to find you but we didn't **

**know how, I had a list of contacts all over the U.S. so we went home and I started to call them all, the last one I called lives here in Washington, she of all the vampire's coming and **

**going from the state, she had told us that you guy's were indeed here and you were vampire's and that Edward and Emmett looked like they lots their best friend's. We knew that **

**we had to practice on our power's of changing vampire's to human's. So I told her to tell every vampire she knew except you all, that if they wanted to be changed back to send **

**them our way, so I got off the phone with her, and went to the calendar to see when they would arrive and when the last group would leave, they started coming the next day and **

**the last group left three days ago. We met the Denali family, and we know about Tanya, so don't worry guy's Rosie set her in her place." They all smiled at Rose in which she **

**blushed and I continued "So we got perfect with the switch and got a lot of iv machines and heart monitor's and sedation's after we change you. You will have to be sedated and **

**put on the heart monitor and have an iv drip it's the only way to get you back to normal. This is how we got here." "My goodness girl's you took on a whole lot in the last two **

**month's and it didn't harm the babies?" Esme asked. "No the Denali family were among the first group that came and they stayed to help us, they helped us eat right, sleep while **

**the new transfer's were sedated, take our pre natal vitamin's and get plenty of rest. They left to go back to Alaska the same day we left to come here." "Well I really don't care for **

**that Tanya but I'm glad their family was there for you my Bella. To keep you and our baby safe." Edward said as he rubbed my belly. Emmett did the same to Rose and nodded his **

**agreement. "I'm sure with the way you have been keeping contact with Alice you know how we got here?" Carlisle ask, "AH.. Yes Alice, well we found out that I can link to Alice **

**and we can speak and see each other through our vision's and yes she told us what happen to you and your captor's." "Well girl's why don't you tell the daddies and the new **

**grandparent's what we are expecting." Mom said while dad nodded. "Yes girl's please I am dying to know over here." Esme said "Ok I'll go first then you can Rose" she nodded, I **

**reached for my bag in which Edward handed it to me and I thanked him, I took out my ultra sound picture and held it up, "Say hello to Masen Anthony Cullen." I said with a smile **

**and looked over at Esme to see if she caught the babies first name, "You gave him, my maiden name?" "Yes Momma C, I did, I thought it would be the best way to remember your **

**parent's by." "You gave our son my middle name?" Edward said to me in a bit of a shock. "Yes, Edward I did I wanted him to have something of you and I knew how Edward was **

**out because I know how much you hate being called Eddie and I didn't want our son to have that. Do you like his name?" He looked at me with so much love in his eye's and cupped **

**my face and smiled at me, "Yes my love it is perfect." Then he kissed me on the forehead again and hugged me to his chest. "ok. So its my turn," She took out her ultra sound and **

**held it up, "Say hello to Lillian Rose Cullen, she had my middle name for her first and which it was also Renee's mother's name, and Rose is her middle name because it is my **

**favorite flower, and of course the short of my first name," "Wow Rosalie that is beautiful, we are going to have two beautiful babies this spring," Esme smiled with a gleam in her **

**eye she would cry if she could. "Yes, now it is getting late girl's you need to set up your equipment to get them changed so you can get some rest to," dad said to us, "ok dad, are **

**you guys ready?" they all said "yes" so we went into Carlisle and Esme's room and got set up, we asked them to lay on the bed and close their eye's we hooked up the heart **

**monitor's so that they will let us know when their heart is pumping again. We raised our hand's over their bodies, and said those word's that we knew by heart, when we finished **

**we stood and waited a few minute's and that's when the machine's started to beep and let us know their heart's were beating, we hooked up the iv's and put the sedative in their iv **

**it would last all night and wear off for them to wake in the morning around 9:30, we moved on to Alice and Jasper and did the same to them, and then moved on to Edward and **

**Emmett, we had to do these one's by ourselves and knew we could do it, we were able to have Alice and Jasper keep their power's and I knew I would have to ask Edward if he **

**wanted to keep his. Rose and I parted way's at Emmett's door and I headed down to Edwards, he had the door open and I went right in he was laying on his bed with his hands **

**behind his head and the panty dropping smile on his face that I love, "I've missed you so much baby I didn't think I would ever see you again my love I thought I would have to **

**walk this earth forever without you." He said sadly to me, "Well my love you wont have to be without me any longer, there is just one thing, would you like to keep your mind **

**reading or not?" "No my love I don't just get me back to where I can hold you in my arm's and we can go home." with that I nodded and hooked him up to the heart monitor and **

**told him to close his eye's, I did what I did to the other's and hooked up his iv after his heart was beating and gave him his sedative, I kissed him on the mouth and left the room. I **

**made my way down to the kitchen to get some food before bed, my parent's and Rose were there when I made it there, "Would you like something to eat dear," My mother asked **

**when she saw me come in the door, I just nodded I was to exhausted to talk, Rose look the same as me, we ate the sandwiches mom made and went to the bathroom to get into our **

**pj's, we would get up at 8:30 to remove them from the heart monitor's and iv's, "we girl's we know where you are headed to bed we will see you at 8:30 to remove there **

**machine's we trust you will remove Edward's and Emmett's before meeting us in Carlisle's and Esme's room?" my father asked, "Yes we will see you in the morning," I answered **

**and made my way to Edward's room, I told Rose goodnight at Emmett's door, there is no way in this world that we would be in the same house as our men and sleep in separate **

**room's, I made my way into Edward's room, and slipped under his cover's next to him, he was snoring softly, and I snuggled to his side, apparently even under sedation he knew I **

**was there because he put his arm around me and pulled me close, I drifted off to sleep listening to the heart monitor beep with every beat of Edward's heart, this night I allowed **

**myself to dream knowing it would be a happy one, tomorrow will be the day for new things and time, to head back home, I also wanted to talk to Edward about getting our own **

**place it will be nice just us, but I know its not safe for me and Rose to be separate so I know they will be with us. I couldn't wait for my future with the man I love and our baby **

**boy.**

* * *

><p><em>Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a review I love to know what you think. bye until next time.<em>


	5. Author's Note Please Read

**Hello my lovely readers.**

**Sorry I haven't wrote in a while I've been busy this summer, but just so you know my birthday is this Friday and I am hoping to have a new chapter up of this one or my other, please bear with me, it will get harder to write soon. I am about to start online college classes in August I will post when I can PROMISE. LOVE YOU ALL MY DEAR READERS. Please review and let me know you are still with me.**

**Love your writer,**

**Roesy ****J**


	6. Chapter 5: Home Coming and Babies

****_Hey everyone, I re-edited this chapter and made it the final one. There will be an epie soon to come so be waiting for it. I Have two new stories going and then one that is about done. So I thought that I would just put this one to bed. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please take a look at my other stories as well._

_Disclaimer__: I do not own the character's just the plot._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Home Coming and Babies:<strong>

I got up the next morning ten minutes before the alarm was set to go off, I was still wrapped around Edward, but his hand was placed on my belly. Even in his sleep he acknowledges that he is going to be a father. I quickly and quietly got out of bed and moved around to move the heart monitor and the iv, I knew the sedative had wore off about two hours before, but he was still sound asleep.

I got everything put away and headed out to see if Rose, mom and dad were up, sure enough they met me in front of Carlisle and Esme's room, and we quietly went in and removed the equipment and quietly went out, we went in and did the same to Alice and Jasper.

When we were through we went down to the kitchen to fix breakfast two pregnant witches and six new human's that haven't eaten in months get very hungry, Rose put the biscuits in and started on the cinnamon rolls.

I got the bacon, eggs, sausage and pancakes going, by the time everything was almost through, Edward had came down the stairs and was coming through the kitchen door.

"Something smell's good. I haven't had anything to eat in months to top it off I haven't been able to say that human food smelled good, but it sure does." he said as he came and put his arms around my waist and rested his hands on my belly.

"Good morning my love it feels so good to feel your warmth you smell good to my love." I blushed as always with a complement.

"Well my love your hands feel nice them being warm again. Breakfast is almost ready go sit."

"Ok baby. Wow you made a lot of food."

"Well yea I had to don't you remember how much Emmett can eat in one setting?" I asked with a giggle. "OH yeah you're right I sure hope this is enough food to feed Emmett." Edward said as he kissed my cheek..

"Hey I do not eat that much you must be talking about someone else." Emmett said as he came in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Rosie and kissed her cheek.

"Sure Emmett and I'm not pregnant." I scoffed at him. He mumbled whatever and made his way to the kitchen table.

As I put the last of the bacon on the plate and brought it to the table Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper came into the kitchen mumbling their good mornings.

We all sat around the table and discussed what to be done with the house in Forks and what time the flight back to Tennessee was.

"I think since we fixed this house up we should sell it, it would do someone else better than us we really don't live here any way's." Esme said.

"Whatever you like my darling it's up to you." Carlisle said as he kissed her hand.

"Well that settle's it then, when we get home I will call the realtor and have so they can put the house on the market." Esme said with a smile.

"Well then that takes care of everything here, our flight back to Nashville leave's at two o'clock and it is now eleven thirty, so let's all get shower's, packed then head to the airport." Dad says to everyone. To which they all nod and head off to their room's to get packed while others are in the shower.

Edward and I decided to conserve water and shower together although it wasn't all that clean if you know

what I mean. It was amazing to have sex again after so long. I love this man with everything I can give him and a baby is just an addition.

We got out dried each other off, and headed down stairs with our luggage so that we could head home.

After everyone was ready we headed out in the car's to head to the air port, the Cullen's had someone coming after we boarded the plane to get their car's and sell them.

By the time we boarded the plane I was exhausted, the long drive and the extra work out we did in the shower before our drive to the air port had me whipped out.

We got to our seats in first class and I laid my head on Edwards shoulder and fell asleep for the long trip back to Tennessee.

Not long into the trip Masen woke me up by kicking on my bladder, so I got up to head to the bathroom.

On my return from the bathroom I noticed everyone still asleep except for Edward. "Hey," I said to him in a hushed whisper.

"Where were you baby, I woke up because I didn't feel you near me." he whispered back.

Awe I thought, even with everything he has been through he is still the sweetest man since the day I met him 20 years ago.

"I'm sorry baby, but Masen woke me up by kicking on my bladder. So I went to the bathroom right quick, I'm sorry I woke you and had you worried my darlin."

"It's alright love, I know you must being uncomfortable, but just think in four month's all this will be deeply rewarded." He said to me with a smile. I sighed "Your right baby, all I need to do is relax and wait for the baby to come."

I leaned my head back and went back to sleep the rest of our flight. I was shaken a wake gently as my fiancé woke me because we were landing, it was still night out as I looked at my watch I could see it was only 3 in the morning.

I was happy about that because it gives me 4 more hours of sleep without the sun rise to interrupt. We got home an hour after landing, and everyone escaped to their house's and room's as we did, It had been to long that I had been home to my own bed with my fiancé by my side.

I am so glad for everything I did and for everything that I am. This had been an adventure of a life time and I hope I would never lose the man that I love ever again or our little boy who was now asleep in my womb.

Edward and I crawled into bed and fell asleep as soon as our head's hit the pillow. This was life and I was happy for it.

4 months later

These past 4 months have been quiet and easy. At mine and Rosie's request no vampire came to see us because we needed all the energy to put into ourselves and the pregnancies. It would be another 3 month before we would start what we call "treatment" for all vampires who wanted it.

The 3 months would give us time to heal from the birth and give us time to get adjusted to being mommies.

In the past 4 months Rose and I have fooled around with our powers practicing everything we knew and learn new things as well.

We have spanned our healing of vampires to a range of 100 yards and whoever was in that 100 yards would be healed. I know what you're thinking how did we do that with no vampires well we weren't really vampire free, we worked on the ones that was in our town.

There was a family of 11 vampires that lived in our area so after much practicing on our own we tried it out we place one vampire at different yardage.

First Rose and I would stand five yards in front of the first vampire. With our one hand touching each other's and the other directly in front of us palm facing out. Then we would walk about forty yards from each other and start our spell.

It was amazing that we had reached the vampire all the way at the hundred yard mark.

The family thanked us profusely before they had left.

This was two months ago that this happen. Now we are here today two weeks from are due date it was the first week of June and we were having a family BBQ at the Esme's and Carlisle's.

It was June 5th and it was a hot day in the south. Rose and I as much as we loved being pregnant we were ready to have the babies.

Being pregnant in the south in the summer was no fun at all. We had all just gotten to the Cullen house and was setting up outside.

Rose and I were experiencing some pain but the doctor told us we would feel some a few weeks from our due date call Braxton hicks contractions which meant that our bodies were getting ready for the birth so we didn't pay any mind to the little pain's.

We were all sitting on the back patio of Carlisle and Esme's house with the woman lounging on lawn chairs and the guys around the girl.

"Would you look at the 5 of them they all think they need to be on grill duty." Alice said with a giggle.

"Oh yes, they all think they have to watch the grill just in case one of them does it wrong." Esme said will a laugh.

Just then I felt the worst pain ever and grabbed my stomach; I looked over at Rose and found her the same way.

We looked at each other than down at our feet then back at each other and yelled "OH Shit!" in unison.

This alerted the men and when the turned to us, there was a round of "**SHIT**" from each other their mouths.

Edward and Emmett ran over to us. Edward being calm because of the classes we have been attending, but Emmett on the other hand he was freaking out and almost in tears.

"Emmett so help me god if you don't calm your ass down I will knock your ass out." Rose said through clenched teeth.

That got his attention. Alice went into the house to get the car out of the garage. Our hospital bags were already in there so we didn't have to worry about getting them.

"Edward call ahead to the hospital to let them know we are coming, by the looks of these girl's they won't be long before they deliver." Carlisle said as he took over for Edward to help me in the back of the big black SUV.

Mom got in after Rose. Dad got in the very back with Edward and Emmett, and Esme and Carlisle got in front.

Alice and Jasper took his truck since he was on the police department the truck had shirring in which he used to get us through the afternoon traffic.

We arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later and there were two nurses waiting out front with wheelchairs.

"Dr. Prigg is on her way, she will be here when we get ya'll up to labor and delivery. She is also be bringing her husband to help since you will both be in the same room and will most likely deliver at the exact same time." The nurse pushing my wheelchair said.

As we were wheeled over to the elevator's. Mom was handed our paper work to fill out since we weren't married to the children's fathers yet.

Damn hospital policy shit Edward wasn't too happy about that but he soon calmed down as Rose and I were wheeled into the labor and delivery room.

Thirty minutes later Rose and I were on our beds and Dr. Prigg and her husband walked in.

"OK ladies you are both at 6 cm, are you ready for the epidural's?" she asked when she was through checking us. We nodded vigorously to afraid to speak. She left moments later only to have the neurologist come in after she left.

We were prepped and set up with our epidural. Ten minutes after he left I was feeling much better and Rose was no longer the bitch we all know and love.

"How are you feeling baby?" Edward asked me with a pained expression on his face he was watching the monitors next to the bed that were registering my contractions.

"I'm great Edward why are you so concerned?"

"It's weird how you are so calm and some of the contractions are all very high and you are laying here fine and dandy."

"Baby that's the greatness of having an epidural. All the contractions with no pain, if we plan on having more kids I am defiantly sticking to the epidural."

EDWARD POV

It was killing me and Emmett to walk around the hospital room the girl's were in watching their monitor's that were attached to their belly's registering every contraction they were having, while they lay there talking and joking with all our parent's.

It was weird how modern medicine worked. The doctor came in an hour after their epidurals and they were at 8 cm.

She said it would probably be another hour or two before it would be time to push. I had to get out of this room for a little bit it was driving me crazy watching her so calm while I was going crazy on the inside.

Emmett was the same way you could tell just by looking at him. We were twins and it was crazy ever though we were fraternal we still knew each other well enough to know what was on our minds at the time.

By the look on Em's face I knew that he was going crazy like me. "Em, Lets go down to the cafeteria to get something to eat, the dr. won't be back for another hour we will be back by then."

He looked at me with pure relief in his eyes.

We walked over to Bella and Rose to tell them we would be back soon. I guess Bella knew me well as well because the look of thank god crossed her beautiful features as she said she loved me and told me to hurry back.

Em and I took off down the hall and down the elevator to the cafeteria. I was so hungry since we missed lunch when the girl's went into labor before any of the food was done, But none of that mattered as long as we got the girl's to the hospital so they could have a safe delivery.

Em and I rounded the corner to the cafeteria. We grabbed some food and made our way to the table.

"Thank God for you my brother. I was going crazy just watching that damn monitor trek nearly off the screen with Rosie's contraction's it was intense seeing her so calm when she was having contractions." Em finally said to me. I knew he was in the same place as me.

"I know man I was about to pull my hair out just watching it damn modern medical and all there miracles. Did you see the look on Alice's face you know she is dreaming of being there?"

"Uh huh, you know it won't be long before she is here."

"Ugh little brother don't tell me that, Ugh I still feel as though she is are baby sister let her and Jasper get married first then we will worry about them having kids later much later." Emmett chuckled at the last part.

I nodded my head and chuckled along with him. We were 10 minutes into eating when our names were announced over the intercom that we were need back into labor and delivery.

"Well Em this is it, are you ready to be a dad?" I asked as we rushed out of the cafeteria.

"Well this is it there is no turning back now so I say yeah I am I can't wait to hold little Lily in my arms. What about you?"

"I am so ready and I am really excited we had these last four months to let everything sink it and I think I sunk in the moment we got home. I can't wait to finally meat Masen." I said as we entered the elevator.

We made it to the girl's room just in time to see the Dr between Bella's knee's and her husband with Rose, I rushed to Bella's side to grab her hand and Em did the same for Rose.

"Alright girl's you contraction's are hitting at the same time so when I say go I want you to start pushing." The girl's nodded, "Alright ladies push….3..2..1. Ok breathe, alright the head is crowning, one more push

will have the head out."

"Alright girl's push…3..2..1, Breathe. Good now the head is out one more big push and to get the shoulder's to pass then your babies will be fully into this world. Ok ladies push….3…2…1. Breathe. Congratulations ladies you're beautiful babies are here." The was quiet for a moment will the doctor's worked to clear their air ways.

That's when I heard the most beautiful sound ever, the cry of my son and niece. I looked down at Bella and she had tears of joy running down her face as I turned to look at Em and Rose they were the same. I turned back to the scene before me as the doctor placed Masen on Bella's stomach. Dr. Prigg turned to me with a smile and said,

"Daddy would you like to cut the cord." I nodded my head and took the scissors she offered me and cut the cord.

After that the nurses whisked away the babies to be cleaned and weighted while their mommies got cleaned up. I looked at Bella and smiled widely as I kissed her head and whispered how proud of her I was.

She looked at me with a brilliant smile and said. "I couldn't do it without you. I love you Edward." "And I love you my Bella." Just then the door's opened and two nurses came in with two hospital basinets.

"Well mommies, and daddies. The babies have been cleaned and weighed. Little Masen Anthony Cullen weighs' 8lbs 7oz, and is 21 inches long." The nurse with Masen said with a smile as she passed him to Bella.

"And Little Lily Rose Cullen weigh's 9lbs 3oz, and is 22 inches long." The nurse with Lily said with a smile as she handed her to Rose.

Rose giggled and cooed to her little girl, "You are your father's little girl, you're so big." We all laughed at the pout on Emmett's face.

"Do you want to hold him Daddy?" Bella asked me, I just merely nodded my head and leaned down to pick up my son and cradle him in my arms.

He looked just like me and Bella all mixed together perfectly, he had my bronze hair Bella's nose and lips, my ears and hands and fingers. The only thing we didn't know about was his eyes for he was asleep.

As I looked over my baby my heart filled with more love for my son and his mother than I ever thought could be possible. I couldn't wait to take him home and be a real family.

As Bella and Rose fell asleep after their long day Em and I went to the two rocking chairs with the babies and just watched them quietly. Today was perfect.

Masen Anthony and Lily Rose Cullen were born on June 5th 2011. At 5:30pm, they were perfect and Em and I couldn't be more proud of what we had created and we were even more thankful for the uniqueness of our girl's and their fight to find us and bring us back from a frozen state.

We would still live forever because those girls had a mission in life and it was to change the world for the better. I couldn't wait for August when I would marry the girl of my dreams and the mother of my son and many unborn children to come.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**_Well I hope you enjoyed this story. It was a pleasure to write it. Look up my newest story called My Secret Admirer Is A Soldier I just posted the first chapter yesterday. Epilogue to come soon for this story._


End file.
